horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry's Perfect Day (episode)
"Horrid Henry's Perfect Day" is a Horrid Henry episode. It is the twenty-second episode of Series 1. In this episode, Horrid Henry wants to go to the fair, but is not allowed to because of his school report, so he began to be good. Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum *Dad *Miss Battle-Axe (in dream) *Rich Aunt Ruby (in dream) *Moody Margaret *Soggy Sid (cameo, in dream) *Rude Ralph (cameo) Plot The episode starts with Peter playing the 'I Spy' game in the car. Having seen a funfair, Henry yelled the word, but Peter stated that 'Funfair' does not begin with his letter. They looked at the funfair, and Henry wanted to go, so he said so to Mum. She says that having gotten an F- for his report was not good, and only good children get to go to the fair. Peter asked whether he could go, and Mum said yes. Having heard this, Henry thought that that was not fair. When Henry slept, he had a dream that made him decide to be good for the day. The following day, Henry brought up the juice for Mum and Dad, and Peter saw him. They fought for the tray of juice, and when they got near their parent's door, it opened and Mum stepped out. Peter fell over, but it looked like Henry had caused it. 'Eh?' was what he said when he was ordered to clean up the mess. Later, Dad loaded the car with bags with the intention of going to the supermarket. Peter behind him said he wanted to go and claimed he loved going there. When Dad opened the door for Peter to enter, Henry shot in. Dad ordered him to get out and was asked for the reason, i.e. Henry putting a tied up Peter on a conveyer belt and causing the cashier to faint. Henry promised that he would not do that again, and he was trusted. At the supermarket, the two brothers were fighting over who gets to push the trolley. When Henry still refused, Peter lied to Dad that Henry was being mean. The common statement of 'Don't be horrid, Henry!' was said, and Henry relented. Dad misheard but his words sunk in, causing him to think that Henry was not alright. He asked that, and Henry answered with a 'Fine, thank you'. Dad wanted Henry to get baked beans, and he and Peter ran for it. Henry decided take it at the pile of baked beans stacked up. Peter saw that and warned him. Dad arrived, and Henry fell. He said that he had the baked beans despite falling. Soon, it was lunchtime and Dad wanted Peter to lay the table. Henry wanted to and asked, and Dad said he could but not to break anything. When Dad walked away, the brothers started fighting over all things, from putting the cutlery to laying the tablecloth on the table. Just then, Dad came in and thanked Peter for "laying the table". While eating lunch, Mum kept criticizing things that Henry did not do, but Henry proved he was not. He then said that he ate all his carrots and Mum kissed him. Peter knew what Henry was trying to do and he was getting all the attention so he kicked Henry and Henry complained. Mum then cleared the table. Peter then confronted Henry, saying that he would do something horrid sooner or later. Later, Henry wanted to do gardening to help Mum. Mum said that there was a job that needs doing, i.e. shoveling poo. Peter and Margaret then came over with Margaret about to do "battle". She wanted Henry to "surrender", and he did so. Surprised, Margaret said that he had to fight first before he was tied up and walked the plank, which was then he surrendered. Exasperated, Margaret got bored and told Peter to play something else while she was walking away. Peter then wanted to throw some poo at Henry, but Henry ducked and it landed on Mum and says when Henry can go to the fair, "Henry, I—". Mum asked him why he did that he had to say something silly otherwise he would be punished. Then, she said that Henry was able to go to the fair. With that, Henry jumped onto the pile of poo and some of it landed on Peter and he started to cry. Peter was also crying because Mum was praising Henry more than Peter even though Henry was going to be horrid later. Later at the fair, Mum decided that Henry could choose as he was good that day. He happened to choose the roller coaster ride, which was not scary, as Henry claimed. With that, the roller coaster rolled down, splashed into water and Henry shouts AGAIN, AGAIN and the roller coaster rolls down again. The End Trivia *When Henry said, "That's not fair!" when declined to go to the fair, it was like a pun as the episode was about a fair. Errors *When Peter threw the manure at Mum, she cleared away some of the manure but not all of them. Hence, there was still a little bit here and there. However, when the scene changed to show Mum touching Henry, they were gone. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1